Dan Episode 18
The eighteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Clackey's first opponent is Light Speed Shula, the brother of the lonely princess he met in town. Summary Dan and Zungurii are excitedly checking out street stands selling cards. Clackey is checking out the girls instead. Their trip is interrupted when they hear a struggle going on in the streets, and they decide to check it out. A child is being attacked by Jin, but she gets herself out of trouble by kicking him in the balls, and defeats him. She says that her name is Seiru Astoria. She's a princess. Afterwards, Seiru requests that Dan teach her Battle Spirits, because he's a High Ranker. He thinks that would be a bit difficult, and asks if the people in her castle could teach her. Seiru explains that her father and mother are almost always away, and her brother left her, so she's alone. However, she's still determined to be strong, so she can enter the tournament. Jin explains to Seiru why the tournament would be too tough for her, recounting a match he had against Light Speed Shula. He was defeated in one turn. Seiru remembers when she played Battle Spirits with her brother in the past. She quit the battle, as she was losing with her weak cards. Her brother dropped a diamond ring and a rock in the water, both of which sunk. He explained that both are ordinary when underwater. Battle Spirits is the same, and X-Rares are no better than any other cards. Afterwards, he gave Seiru a card, The ArcAngelia Isfiel. Hearing the story, Clackey realizes that Seiru's true wish is to find her missing brother. Later, Suzuri and Brustom are having a match, which Brustom wins due to having an insane amount of X-Rares. He says that the victor is decided by whoever has the most X-Rares. Suzuri tells Brustom a rumor about a tournament participant who isn't using a single X-Rare in his deck, which makes him furious. That person was Shula, who is actually Seiru's brother. In the past, Brustom destroyed everything they had. Because of this incident, Seiru's brother left on a quest for revenge. That was when he started calling himself Shula. When the battle begins, Clackey has realized Shula's identity, and is determined to beat him for Seiru's sake. Using magic, Clackey survives Shula's signature one-turn kill. Eventually, he proves that he can win because he isn't isolated like Shula. He has all his friends supporting him. Shula's mask breaks when he's defeated. Despite having lost the battle, Shula doesn't return to Seiru. He just leaves a letter behind. However, he stops trying to get revenge. Seiru gives Isfiel to Clackey, because the letter said she should give it to someone who could make her smile. Meanwhile, Brustom finds that his X-Rare collection was missing, and assumes Suzuri was the culprit. (It was Shula). Featured Card Magic cards are featured. Heavy Gate and Same Tired are good cards to exhaust opposing spirits with. Matches Jin vs. Shula Turn 1 (Jin): -Jin deploys The Depths of the Nether World. Turn 2 (Shula): -Shula summons Goradon, two Erimakilizard, Lizardedge and Rokceratops. -Shula attacks with all five spirits, taking out all of Jin's life. Winner: Shula Clackey vs. Shula Turn 1 (Clackey): -Clackey deploys a nexus, The Miraculous Hill. Turn 2 (Shula): -Shula summons Goradon, Lizardedge, Rokceratops and two Erimakilizard. -Shula attacks with all his spirits. Clackey takes lives, but then uses Mist Curtain in flash time, to stop one of the Erimakilizard from taking his life. One life remains. Turn 3 (Clackey): -Clackey summons Froger at LV2. Turn 4 (Shula): -Shula brings one Erimakilizard to LV2. -Shula attacks with Rokceratops. Clackey blocks with Froger. In flash timing, he uses Heavy Gate. This prevents Shula's cost 1 or less spirits (all of them) from attacking this turn. As for Rokceratops, it's destroyed by Froger. Turn 5 (Clackey): -Clackey brings Froger down to LV1. He then summons The GreatAngelia Sophia at LV2, and along with it, The CleverBeast Iberix. Turn 6 (Shula): -Shula summons Goradon. He brings Erimakilizard to LV2. -Shula attacks with all five of his spirits. Clackey blocks with Sophia, Froger and Iberix. Sophia destroys one Goradon, Froger destroys the other. In flash timing, Clackey uses Same Tired. This exhausts Lizardedge and one Erimakilizard. Shula uses Fourth Draw's flash effect to add 3000BP to his remaining Erimakilizard. It destroys Iberix. Turn 7 (Clackey): -Clackey brings Sophia back to LV2. Then, he summons The Angelia Cherubim. When it's summoned, he reveals a card from his deck for each symbol on his field. He adds the magic card, Royal Potion, to his hand. -Clackey attacks with Froger. Shula takes a life. Four lives remain. -Clackey attacks with Sophia. In flash timing, he uses Royal Potion to refresh Froger. The card returns to his hand because of Sophia's Brilliance. Shula takes a life for the attack, and three remain. -Clackey attacks with Froger, which he refreshes again with Royal Potion. Shula takes a life. Two lives remain. -Clackey attacks with Froger for a third time. Shula takes a life. One life remains. -Clackey attacks with Cherubim. Shula takes his last life. Winner: Clackey Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS02-001: Lizardedge BS03-118: Fourth Draw SD01-001: Erimakilizard Purple BS06-077: The Depths of the Nether World White BS04-101: Mist Curtain Yellow BS02-106: Royal Potion BS02-110: Heavy Gate BS03-052: Froger BS03-139: Same Tired BS04-084: The Miraculous Hill BS05-042: The GreatAngelia Sophia BS06-059: The CleverBeast Iberix SD02-005: The Angelia Cherubim Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino Shula- Wataru Hatano (adult)/Kotomi Aida (child) Seiru- Yui Horie Jin- Masakazu Morita Main Staff Script: Yuuji Hosono Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan